


You Keep Me Safe, You Keep Me Sane, You Keep Me Honest

by Capspandex



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, College/University, Drinking, High School, Hockey, M/M, Making Relationships Work, Phone Sex, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, brief internalized homophobia, has an epilogue, relationships, slightly altered timeline and facts from real life to fit the plot, soft, soulbond
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-10-13 22:21:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10523088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Capspandex/pseuds/Capspandex
Summary: They bond at 14. Zach is scared of the bond, Dylan has known all along.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Notes:
> 
> Beta by Lara <3  
> Minor help and ideas from esme and ivy

_Zachary Werenski_

_born: July 19th, 1997_

_soulmate mark: "D71"_

_-_

_Dylan Larkin_

_born: July 30th, 1997_

_soulmate mark: "Z8"_

__

Pretty much since birth, they've known each other. They grew up together at the rink, at the joe. Their tiny legs collapsing over tinier skates and oversized red wings jersey getting covered in the artificial snow. They practiced drills with each other and the minute they were old enough, they realized their dream to make it the NHL and hoist the Stanley Cup. The one thing they always wanted, probably since they were seven was to win the cup together. They would spend so much time together and it always left a little spark, but they were far too young to notice. When they started middle school, they started to play more competitively. It was less fooling around on the ice and hanging out, and sitting on a bus, sharing a gross tiny hotel room, and barely having enough time to do homework. Neither of them minded it, they were doing what they loved with each other, and doing everything they could do to live their dream. 

The August that freshman year would begin, everything changed. It was one of those gross,  
hot, and humid days where everyone wished the sun could stop shining for just a second, the sky was almost melting, and there wasn't a single cloud to help cool it down and Dylan and Zach were playing video games on Zach's couch. After Dylan pretty much kicked Zach's ass in Mario Kart he went to slap Zach on the arm and he experienced a feeling he never had before. It was almost like someone set his soulmate mark on fire and Zach felt it too. The one on Zach's pale wrist turned from black to red, and so did the one on Dylan's. They were both silent for a little, trying to let themselves cool off from the power of the bond. 

It was Dylan who finally broke the silence. 

"So, what does this mean"

"I think it means we're soulmates", Zach said. 

"Wow"

"But, I'm not gay, I don't even understand"

"This is the way the universe wanted it to be and we have to find a way to make it work"

Zach began to cry and Dylan had never seen him like this. He could tell Zach was overwhelmed and confused by what had happened, much less overwhelmed than Dylan. Dylan sort of always knew because of the 'Z' on his wrist and he didn't know too many people with a name beginning with Z, or too many names that began with it for that matter. Zach was fighting himself internally. He wanted this so badly, but he didn't want it all. He was happy he bonded with his best friend who's been his best friend for as long as he could remember, but he still couldn't deal with the fact this essentially made him gay, he had to fall for his best friend. Eventually Dylan walked back over to the couch and sat next to Zach. He didn't really know what to do. He did what felt instinctive. He let Zach cry into shoulder and whispered soft murmurs of "everything will be okay". 

Dylan didn't know if it would be okay. It was less common to have a soulmate of the same sex, and less accepted. Dylan was worried of course, for his future, what his parents, extended family, and other friends would think. He knew he would fall so hard and painfully for Zach, he could feel if and he knew Zach was starting to feel it too. Through his tears and groggy voice Zach said "how do we tell our parents". "I don't know, but they'll find out soon enough", Dylan replied. Zach began to find the presence of Dylan comforting and was thankful Dylan was so much more calm than him, almost like a taper to keep him from bursting with anxieties. Soon enough, their parents were home and found them lying on the couch. They had known what happened. Zach's mom saw the usually deep black harsh Detroit D on Zach's wrist had turned a jolting shade of red and could tell Dylan's more muted mark of a simple Z and 8 turned from black to blue. She looked concerned and didn't say a thing. Dylan's mother wasn't as shocked, but almost looked dissapointed, and their fathers were just clueless. 

"So, we kind of bonded", Dylan managed to choke our, awkwardly. 

"I see that", his mother responded. 

"Why didn't it happen earlier?", Zach's dad asked. 

"We don't really know", Zach replied trying to hide his puffy face. 

Their parents decided to take them to a doctor and they were told that more often than not soul mates who've known each other their whole lives typically don't bond until their older and a long boring list of side effects about the bond and how they should probably deal with it. The thing is, it was uncommon to bond with your literal best friend, let alone a best friend of the same sex, but it still happened. 

They had to learn how to deal. Freshman year begun sooner than anyone wanted it to, and neither of them could quite understand the fuss about high school being so great. It was the same as middle but with more work and older kids. They were lucky enough to be in many of the same classes and all they ever did was take mediocre notes or try to sleep, then after school they'd play hockey. Hockey had such a thrill and excitement for both of them that nothing else could offer. It offered a freedom and friendships and the hope to win something so much bigger than yourself, or the team, or even the fans. There was so much glory to it and so much hard work, you'd actually want to do to live your dream. 

Their first road game that season was hard, a 3-2 shootout loss. Dylan took it harder than Zach, because Dylan was one of the shooters and missed, in fact he was the last one up before taking the loss. When they got back to the hotel room, Dylan started to cry and Zach, suddenly kissed him. He wiped away the tears from the purple bags under Dylan's now puffy eyes and Dylan kisses back with his chapped, torn, pastel lips and for the first time felt Zach's big, soft lips. It was still incredibly awkward, but felt right and good. Dylan fell asleep on Zach and wanted to stay there for the rest of his life. The first season wasn't a great one, and that was okay to them. They kept having to say they'll make it and eventually they would. 

Sophomore year brought new struggles. It was stressful, but the hockey was so exciting. Zach and Dylan felt like they'd truly found their rhythm, they were even dubbed as a dynamic duo. Zach was so amazing that even as a defenseman he had almost as many goals as Dylan. That year they made the playoffs, and got all the way down to their own little version of the final four. That game started so well, Zach to Dylan, Dylan to the goal, he shoots, he scores. It all went downhill from there, they lost 3-1. It was the kind of loss that leaves a bad taste in your mouth and makes you regret the way you played. The truth is, the team had a great season, but the loss clouded over their heads like they were the worst team in the league. It also stung because it was a home loss, everyone and their mother trying to watch that kid on the ice go far. 

Just entering the locker room had a grave feeling. Zach felt like someone stabbed him and all he wanted was to be with Dylan. The mark on his wrist was glowing, which he'd never experienced before, but he'd seen it in tv shows and movies. It was glowing a soft neon pink color and he looked over at Dylan, and Dylan's was glowing blue right through the sleeve of his shirt. They also never really managed to tell the team they bonded, to make matters worse for the night. "Who's your soulmate, Z", one of his team mates asked. Zach tried to chuckle and have a look over at Dylan, who gave a nod of approval. "Dylan", Zach replied hesitantly. Dylan blushed and ducked his head. They didn't exactly want it to be public information to everyone, but weren't upset if their team knew. "How long have you been hiding it from us?", another teammate asked. "Almost two full seasons", Dylan piped in shyly. "Took you long enough", another team mate chirped. At least it lightened the mood. 

 

It didn't help the fact that all Zach wanted right now was to be with Dylan, alone, in his room. He just wanted Dylan all to himself. He wanted to kiss him an touch him and dry his puffy gray eyes. He wouldn't be able to. He had to go back to his house, get his work done, wake up the next day, and be just as depressed about the loss as he is now. He was sad about it for a solid month, solid rest of the school year. His only saving grace was Dylan. Dylan sometimes kept him sane. Dylan would lie in his lap, let Zach play with his hair and Dylan would say there's always next year. It felt so therapeutic to Zach and sometimes that all he could ask for. 

Dylan was always the softer one. He initiated the kisses, begged for attention, said i love you a lot. That's what made Zach fall so hard. On the outside Dylan was like any other NHL-eligible hockey player, tall, lean, strong, cute, good at what he does. On the inside Dylan was so soft and sweet and loving and took such good care of Zach and always made him feel loved, made him feel better, gave him what he needed. Dylan was such a perfect person, and Zach felt so, so, so lucky to have him. 

Their summer ended too quickly. The hot and humid days of swimming at pool, sitting in Zach's basement, and training for the upcoming season. They had a good time though, they visited both major colleges in Michigan, spent some time on the lake, went to a few parties (which were really get togethers with minuscule amounts of alcohol), trained, played video games, and went to the pool. They spent it with each other, pretty much every waking minute of it, and that's what meant the most to them. Their funniest memory was waking up in some rich mutual friend's house by the lake, in some bedroom with a beautiful view. They were hot mess, entangled in each other, hungover as hell, and somehow that's a moment they'd cherish the rest of their lives. 

The minute junior year begun stress levels elevated. The workload tripled, hockey practice felt harder, sleep was five hours a night if you were lucky, and their moments together were torn away from them. Their level of play went down because they were so stressed by the time the  
SAT came around. They also had so much stress of being _the_ two key players on the team and without them at one-hundred percent everyday, they lost a lot. It was all too, too much for Zach. By the time January came around he had just had it. One day he went to Dylan's after school and had a total breakdown. He couldn't speak, just tears pointing down his face. His eyes were red, the dark circles under them were like black eyes and his face was so drained. He was a mess, Dylan's mess. Dylan took him up to his room, sat him down, wiped his tears away and told him it will be okay. 

"Zach, I promise it's only six more months of this, and god that sounds long, but there's still two breaks left, a lot of hockey to play, a lot of time to improve, time to let yourself rest. I know it's stressful and my life is consumed by work and hockey practice and just about nothing else, but I have you. You consume my life more than anyone I've ever known and for that I am thankful.", Dylan said. Zach collapsed back on the bed and invited Dylan to join him. They were face to face, just centimeters apart and Zach said "thank you" and kissed Dylan. This was why he loved Dylan, he kept him sane. 

Dylan was right and year of hell ended faster than he thought, but there was still the biting disappointment of not making the playoffs. It didn't hurt as much, maybe it was because Zach had so much else on his plate, or it was because for the first time hockey wasn't his number one priority because of school. Either way it kind of sucked, but he could make peace with it. He was gracious for the little moments he started to gain back with Dylan as the school year came to a close. He finally got to kiss his beautiful face again, and Dylan could see all the life back in his own again and the world began to feel at peace. 

The summer going into senior year zoomed by, even after the college tours, and days at the lake. They both had their hearts set on University Of Michigan and wanted to play hockey their id or until they made it to the NHL. Senior started out much slower than junior year which was nice. It felt more relaxed and at ease. Of course they had applications to fill out, but their dreams came true. Michigan approached them about playing for the team and they both signed in a heartbeat. The minute that weight was lifted of their shoulders they were probably the happiest boys in all of Michigan. Everyone was proud of them and they finally had some motivation to finish out high school on a high note. The hockey team was finally back at the caliber where it was their sophomore year, their soulmate marks sometimes glowed in times of happiness because they were so lucky and happy to be where they were. 

That was the first year they spent Christmas together. Their families were all at Zach's house and got to have a lovely dinner and Dylan and Zach finally felt like they were on top of the world. They woke up Christmas morning with Dylan curled up in Zach's arms, kissed and went and opened presents. They spent the whole day cuddling with each other and messing around with all the new gifts they've received and they both marked it down as one of the best christmases ever. They also decided to stick together for New Year's Eve, and definitely started drinking the champagne a little too early. "Willyou bemyfucking newyearskiss?", Zach asked Dylan slurring his words. "Yes, baby", Dylan replied, equally as drunk, and just managed to be able to speak. At midnight they kissed and it was messy and sloppy and Zach tried to pick Dylan up and it was an absolute failure, but that's what made them perfect. They woke up hungover in each other's arms and it's somehow it was still the perfect way to kick off a new year. 

They were whipped back into reality their first week back at school and practice. The team had more than a shot at the playoffs again and started their run in March. They made it to the final four again and won. They finally did it. There wasn't a grave atmosphere in the locker room, but one filled with so much light and joy. Zach and Dylan's marks were glowing again and they were ready to win the championship. The training leading up until the championship was brutal. The amount of times they worked on conditioning and stick handling in the same day wasn't only repetitive, but gruesome. No one really complained though, because every kid on that team had their shot at winning. The wanted to taste this victory, and for some of them it would be as close to a Stanley Cup or Memorial Cup they'd ever get. 

It was game 5 of the final, they were tied in the series 2-2, and it could be anyone's game. Whoever won this game won the championship trophy and both teams were going to play their hearts out. The coach has asked Dylan, who was recently named captain to give a speech before the game. He got up, in pretty much full gear and said: "remember that speech from goon. The one that Glatt gives about bleeding for his team, that Rhea ends up stealing. That's probably not a great speech to give but this team needs all of you. If you need to take a hit, take a hit. If you're not really an offensive defenseman and think you can shoot the puck, shoot it. You play for the logo on your jersey, not the name on the back. I don't care if you're a freshman who had a high chance of being scratched, or a damn senior on his way to the NHL. You play for this logo tonight, and you play your ass off to win the championship. For some of you this is just the beginning of a mass of trophies to your name, and for some of you this could be as close to a Stanley Cup you'll get. Now get out there, and win it". Every single player on the team took those words to heart and it payed off. The won 4-2, Zach scoring a goal, and Dylan getting a hat trick for his first and last time on the team. The taste of winning it all felt so good. There was such a thrill and you finally felt rewarded for the four years of hard work put into winning  
This. It meant the most to Dylan and Zach because they were both seniors and finally led the team to a win. The four years of hard work, the year the went so far, yet lost it all and the year of straight up disappointment. If felt so good to finally be there hoisting the little trophy over their heads. 

Graduation came and somehow it felt more sad than it should. Dylan was voted the speaker by the school, mostly by his hockey because he gave such an amazing bullshitted speech before the win. He began: "Hi, my name is Dylan Larkin and I was elected to give this speech, not because I'm a valedictorian, but because apparently I'm a good team leader. I started out high school confused as to where I'd be by the time I'd graduated, but here I am now after four whole years of ups and downs, hockey pucks, cherished moments, and absolutely legal hangovers, I'm here. I'm here giving this speech to you. I'll start off formally with a modified version of the speech I gave to the hockey team. I told them that it doesn't matter what position you play, but if you have the puck by the net, shoot it. I think that's what life is about, especially for all of us going off to college. Maybe the opportunity you have doesn't have to do with what you initially major in, but you should go for it. I also told them that maybe the trophy was the closest they'd get to hoisting Lord Stanley, or it was just the beginning of a long list of awards added to their name. I ask all of you to cherish every little win in their life. Even if it's the musical theater award you won this year, cherish it. Maybe it's as close as you'll ever get to an Oscar, a Tony, or a Grammy. Maybe it's the high school football championship, because for all we know you could be drafted to the lions and a Lombardi is a little out of reach. This doesn't mean you won't make yourself known. I believe the most important thing is remembering there will always be more to your name than the trophy you hold, or medal around your neck. Make yourself known by being a good person, being the bigger person, being the one to step out there and make the change. I think to sum myself here it shouldn't be the fact that a person has a trophy is what makes them well known, it should be that they were a good person who was good at what they do. Thank you". 

Zach teared up at the speech. He felt so much pride for Dylan and so much love for him. He remembered how they started out so awkward, young, and scared of who they were and who they'd become, and they ended living their dream. He watched Dylan receive his diploma, and he didn't realize until he received his own how quickly the years had gone by. They posed for pictures after the ceremony and were so ready to kick off summer and start at the college of their dreams. 

Draft day game and it was more of a stab to Zach's heart than anything. Dylan was going to be the hometown hero and Zach was going to fucking Columbus. It's not that he didn't like Columbus, they offered a nice contract, he'd get to play a year at Michigan, but Dylan would probably be called up from Michigan soon making their time together minimal. Zach tried not think about it and enjoy the time he had with Dylan while he could. 

They celebrated their eighteenth birthdays together on July 25th (even though Dylan was technically seventeen). They had a lot of friends over, a lot of beer, a lot of cake and a fun time. They danced together like the drunk idiots that they were. They made out and woke up hungover yet again with the house still a mess. They eventually cleaned it up and spent the next few days relaxing. 

It was finally Dylan's birthday and Zach wanted him to have a good day. "Dylan, what do you want to do today for your birthday", he asked. "If Im being honest I want you to take my virginity", Dylan replied. "You turn eighteen and all you want is a dick in your ass", Zach said. "Yeah, basically", Dylan replied. They made out, got naked and Zach kind of had no idea what he was doing. "You do realize I have like no fucking clue how to do this", Zach said. "You make your dick hard and put it inside me, dumbass", Dylan pretty much retorted. "Don't you need like lube and fingers?", Zach asked. "If you must", Dylan said impatiently rolling his eyes. Zach just wanted Dylan to feel comfortable. Zach rummaged through a drawer and found the lube and condoms. He started to tease Dylan and pushed fingers into him and with each one added the more he moaned and the more hard Zach got. He put the condom on and put more than enough lube on Dylan's entrance. He started to thrust in. "Can I ride you?, Dylan choked out through his moans. "Yeah", Zach replied. They changed their position and Zach got Dylan off and sucked a hickey into his neck and kissed the area around it. "God I love you, Dylan, so, so, so, much", Zach said. "I love you too, Zach", he replied. Eventually Zach came and pulled out. He got a towel to clean them up and they just lied in bed for a while. "Thank you for the best birthday ever, babe", Dylan said, turning over and kissing Zach. "You're welcome", Zach replied pulling Dylan closer to him. 

In August they went to their respective training camps, and Zach was a definite cut from the team, while Dylan was told he would be called up before the half way mark of the season. What mattered is that they were both settled at Michigan, being able to play together, one last time. They were sharing a room and sharing the last bit of their time really together as well as they could. It was a bitter November day when Dylan got the call, packed his things, and went to Detroit. He kissed Zach goodbye and that's all he gave him. Zach went to his first game, cheered him on, went back to the locker room with him and all. It was incredible to see the love of his life play where he should play, on home ice, at the joe. Dylan always belonged there, it was like a second home to him since day one. When he went to congratulate Dylan after the game their marks began to glow again. Dylan blushed nervously because he didn't really think his brand new team and teammates needed to know that his soulmate was Blue Jackets prospect, Zach Werenski. Zach gave a look of understanding and covered his wrist with his hand. "I'm so fucking proud of you", he said. "Thank you Zach, It means a lot", Dylan replied pulling him in for a hug, nuzzling into his neck. 

Zach was scared. He was entirely alone at college and playing on a team without his soul mate, best friend, and best person on the ice. It will be hard to get used to this, he thought. Luckily he powered through, he had a good school year, his team played pretty well, and he felt good. Still, nothing felt quite right without Dylan. They would call and text, but it wasn't the same. He missed having Dylan pressed against and giving Dylan little kisses when he was asleep. He missed having Dylan there to be his rock and calm him down. Zach was still lost when training camp came. Training camp went so much better than expected and he made the team. He called Dylan and Dylan was so proud of him. Zach was living his dream and really hoped the team would play well this year. Keeping in touch with Dylan was hard. The NHL schedule was insane and kind of sucked. When they called they wouldn't even do much besides small talks and I love yous. Zach wanted so much more. 

In their first game against each other they finally saw each other again and scored on the other's penalty. Who could write this shit they both thought. Dylan went over to Zach's and they finally kissed and touched for what felt like the first time in years, but it was also amazing. They already knew each other like a map, didn't need words to communicate what they wanted, things felt good again. "Missed you", Dylan said. "Missed you more, babe", Zach replied. They went back to their respective teams and things felt so still in their relationship. Dylan wanted to see Zach is person. He wanted to touch him and ride him and kiss him and all that. He longed for it, it was all he wanted anymore. 

It was a mid season phone call at 10:08 at night that changed all of that. 

"Hi babe", Dylan said. 

"Hi", Zach replied. 

"How was your day"

"Practice was rough, but we pulled through in OT"

"Red wings didn't do that well today"

"Sorry, baby"

"You still there"

He just heard Dylan panting and moaning. 

"I might have a thing for you calling me baby"

"I can't fucking wait to get my hands on you"

He heard Dylan moan again and fall back. 

"I love you, Zach"

"I love you too"

"Goodnight"

"Goodnight, baby"

They met again in the season and finally realized the meaning to their marks. They always knew what the letter meant, but never the number. It was the number they wore in the NHL and realized this was always meant to be their destiny. What Dylan wished wasn't his destiny is that the red wings would be missing the playoffs for the first time in his life and his first thought was to call Zach.  
"Zach, zach are you there", Dylan said. 

"Hi, baby", Zach replied. 

"Are you okay", Zach asked after hearing muffled cries. 

"I can't believe my team isn't going to the playoffs for the first time in my life. I make the team as some hometown hero and we fucking collapse. I feel like I'm in the damn cause. God, Z I suck so much. You're so good in Columbus, probably a damn Calder nominee and I'm just shit. I miss playing with you, I was so much better and you play fine without me", Dylan said, tears streaming down his face. 

"I wish I was there to wipe those tears away, baby. God Dylan you're so fucking good. Don't blame a team thing on yourself. You didn't have a great season, you lost a key guy, you had a lot of injuries. I'm surprised you guys will finish as high as you did with all the hardships you faced." , Zach said. 

"Don't flatter me, Zachary. Thank you, I love you. I hope you win the fucking cup this year. I love you so much, babe. I don't think you know how much I love you sometimes", Dylan said wiping away his tears. 

"I love you too, baby", Zach replied. 

Dylan ended up going to watch one of the round one games and Zach scored, a killer goal on Murray. His soulmate mark started to glow and he had the biggest smile on his face watching the love of his life be so amazing at what he does. 

 

___

Epilogue

Zach doesn't win a cup with the blue jackets, but comes close a few times and is always a key player in the playoffs. He wins a few awards and his life is good. His contract ends and he signs with the red wings. In his second season with Dylan and _his_ red wings they win a cup. Dylan gives almost the exact same speech before game seven as he gave to his high school team before game five. He said: "god I haven't given this speech since high school, but if it worked then, then it can work now. remember that speech from goon. The one that Glatt gives about bleeding for his team, that Rhea ends up stealing. That's probably not a great speech to give but this team needs all of you. If you need to take a hit, take a hit. If you're not really an offensive defenseman and think you can shoot the puck, shoot it. You play for the logo on your jersey, not the name on the back. I don't care if you're a rookie who had a high chance of being scratched, or a damn alternate caption on his way to be a great engraved into the cup and hall of game forever. You play for this logo tonight, and you play your ass off to win the Stanley cup, to go down in history . For some of you this is just the beginning of a mass of trophies to your name, and for some of you this could be the only trophy you'll get, which is still quite an honor. Now get out there, and win it". They win the cup and Dylan hoists it over his head. Zach wins the Conn Smythe. Dylan spent twelve years trying to get here and twenty-five years dreaming of it. The first person he gives it to is Zach. Zach's soulmate is glowing a beautiful blue when his sleeves slide up and he lifts the cup. He takes his time with his lap around the rink, reflecting on all he's done to get there. He and Dylan pop too much champagne and get so grossly drunk they barely remember, but it's okay. They wake up tangled in each other and hungover, just the the old days. 

The parade is incredible. Hundreds of thousands of people lining the streets of Detroit just to see them. Two hometown boys, finally leading the team to another cup, twenty-some years in the making. For the second time in their lives, they feel on top of the world. Dylan gives a speech: "Thank you, Detroit. Thank you, for all the support you've given this team over the last what, hundred years. Thank you to the red wings for producing greats like Howe and Datsyuk and Zetterberg, and passing that torch of greatness to me. Thank you for even putting my name up there with theirs. Thank you to my team for playing for the logo on the shirts, not the names on their backs, thank you to them for taking risks and playing for the pride of being a red wing. Thank you Detroit, for the lovely opportunities you gave me growing up, so I could be here today. Also thank you, Zachary Werenski, for being by my side my whole life here and being the best soulmate and friend and partner anyone could ask for." Zach just blushed and smiled. 

Zach proposes to Dylan when they decide to share their day with the cup. Zach hides the ring box in the cup and hold the whole cup when he's down on one knee that morning at their house. 

"Dylan Larkin, will you marry me?", Zach asked. 

"Of course I will", Dylan replied. 

Zach slipped the ring onto Dylan's finger and it was their best day with the cup yet. 

They get married in the next off season at a country club near their childhood homes. The whole team is there, all their friends and family, and of course they customize their vows. 

"I Dylan Larkin, take you, Zachary Werenski to be my lawfully wedded husband. Zachary Werenski, I have been in love with you for so long. Since the minute I knew what the taunting blue Z on my wrist was I knew it was you. You've been my whole world for so many years. We spent our high school years discovering each other and getting drunk and waking up hungover, which is still my favorite memory of us sometimes. We had wild summers and hardworking hockey winters. We spent ten seasons apart, but we still stuck together and that's what made you mean so much to me. It didn't matter where in the world you were, you were still there, calling me, texting me, letting me know of your presence. We won a Stanley Cup together and it was our dreams finally coming true. I have fulfilled so much in my life because of you and where would I be without you. I love you, Zachary Werenski, I love you more than you will ever know"

"My vows won't be as good as his. I, Zachary Werenski, take you, Dylan Larkin to be my lawfully wedded husband. I think we both know my reaction to the whole soulmates/soulbond thing, but I've learned to love you. I learned so much from you. I learned how to love, I learned how to fall in love, I learned how to make love, I tried to learn how to give a good speech, I learned how to be a better player, I learned to open myself up to new possibilities. Dylan Larkin, you are my rock. You are the reason I knew things would always be okay. You are the love of my life. You are so much more to me than you will ever know. I love you, baby, so, so much. 

The wedding was beautiful, they got drunk, they woke up hungover collapsed in each other, just how it should be. The retired in their forties, getting their numbers retired too. They adopted two little kids. A girl aged 6, named Stella, and a boy aged 3 named Ryan . They stayed active in the NHL community and always made sure to interact with fans and even had season tickets to wings games, which they took both of their kids to. They grew old together, watched their daughter marry a beautiful wife and play on the US Women's National Team and the NWHL for the beauts. She won two Isobel cups. and their son, Ryan Larkin-Werenski, play for the Anaheim Ducks, then the Red Wings, and win a Stanley cup. They lived out the life they wanted and died peacefully, still just in love as they were at age fifteen.

**Author's Note:**

> Not everything is factually accurate in terms of hockey (mostly the high school hockey stuff and Zach going to the ahl later than he really did in real life and they were drafted in the same year in this universe) also born in the same year Bc plot way later on lmao  
> Also I have no idea what year they committed to Michigan so sorry if that's wrong and I'm guessing Dylan probably didn't give his graduation speech, but plot


End file.
